


First snow

by L_Lunny



Series: 藏在岁月里的小事（现背向系列） [2]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Community: kyusung_fest, M/M, Top Cho Kyuhyun
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lunny/pseuds/L_Lunny
Summary: “初雪的时候，哥一般会做什么？”“我要和某个人在湖边见面。”"What do you usually do when the first snow falls?""I'm meeting someone by the lake."





	First snow

毗邻首尔的忠清道天安市年平均气温11.3℃, 冬季平均气温－4.7℃。

但是今年的冬天不知道为什么出奇的冷，并且久违地下起了鹅毛大雪。

街上冷冷清清的，偶尔有一两个行人也是脚步匆忙不愿久留。

毕竟，傻子才会在这种冷得要死的天气出门溜达。

“你是傻子吗？”

金钟云面无表情地看着车站外飞扬的雪花，很美，很梦幻，很有意境。

但是他心情很烦躁，因为冷。

也因为其他原因。

左边有热源缓缓靠了过来。

“哥，不是说好今天不生气的吗？”

只见曺圭贤挨着自己笑得一脸纯良，还下意识地拉着自己的胳膊晃了晃。

“好了曺圭贤你快从我身上起开这招对我……嘶！”

揣在口袋里的手突然像碰到了冰块似的传来一阵刺骨的凉意，金钟云给冻得一个激灵，手往旁边一抓才发现是曺圭贤把手伸进了自己的口袋。

“呀，你的手怎么这么冷，你是不是穿少了？”

金钟云嘴上一边说，一边扯着曺圭贤的羽绒服领子检查小崽子是不是又少穿了衣服。

曺圭贤像挨训的小朋友一样待在原地一动不动，笑着任哥哥松开自己的围巾，解开羽绒服的领子一件一件地数。

你看，这招明明很有用。

“奇怪，明明没有少穿，怎么手还是这么冷。”

金钟云给曺圭贤扣好衣领，把围巾重新拢好，边拢围巾嘴里不忘嘟囔。

一抬头就看见小孩睁着豆豆眼目不转睛地看着自己。

“看什么呢？”

曺圭贤像是被抓了个正着一样目光有些躲闪，然后看着自己的眼睛道：“哥你是不是忘涂唇膏了。”说完便像仓鼠一样把脸埋进围巾里。

？？？

金钟云被曺圭贤突然的四次元弄得一下子摸不着头脑，但是瞥见他泛红的耳尖后便无奈地笑着摇了摇头。

“本来涂了路上给舔掉了，”金钟云理了理刚刚被风吹乱的刘海，顺便往四周看了看，漫不经心道：“你涂的还在吗？”

“啊？哦，在啊，我下车前刚涂。”

曺圭贤一时间也给这哥的四次元整懵了。

金钟云反复看了看四周之后，转头对曺圭贤笑道：“那不就得了。”

话音刚落便伸手把曺圭贤的脸从围巾里拯救出来，抬头在曺圭贤的唇上蜻蜓点水般吻了一下。

等曺圭贤反应过来的时候金钟云已经站直了，对着他笑得狡黠。

“哥……”

曺圭贤委屈。

金钟云心情大好地揉了揉小孩的头发，“圭啊，这是在外面呢，”然后隔着围巾拍了拍他的脸，说：“你不是想来天安吗？走吧，我带你逛。”

下过雪的路很难走，尤其是还盖着厚厚一层积雪的那种，稍有不慎便会一脚滑到四米开外。

金钟云小心翼翼地踩着积雪，曺圭贤右手紧紧攥着金钟云的袖子，一小步一小步地跟着。

“呀你别抓那么紧，”金钟云往前踏一步时感觉到自己的左臂突然重心一歪，紧张道：“待会儿我们俩一起倒地就爽了。” 

曺圭贤好容易稳住了脚步，抓着金钟云的袖子道：“不行啊哥，我自己一个人走更会倒啊。”

金钟云一向拿他没办法，只得把手从口袋里伸出来握住了他的手，无奈道：“那就好好看路，积雪多的地方不要踩，雪融化的地方也要小心。”

“好！”曺圭贤立刻笑得十分开心。

冬季的初雪来得快去得也快，等金钟云带着曺圭贤走到以前住过的房子附近的时候，雪已经停了。

金钟云拉着曺圭贤在红绿灯路口停了下来，指了指前面道：“我家就在那几栋房子后面，只不过给挡住了。”

曺圭贤抬头往那边张望了一下，瞥见行人的绿灯亮了，抬腿就想往前走，然而前脚还没沾地就给金钟云拉了回来。

看着曺圭贤一脸不解地望着自己，金钟云解释道：“我们绕个路走，前面可能有很多人。”

金钟云带着曺圭贤穿过一条小巷，走过一排堆着积雪的围墙，弯弯绕绕地接近了老屋后方。

闲置已久的老屋已经没人住了，屋顶上压着没人清扫的积雪显得有些破旧，提醒着居住过的人这里以前发生的各种事情。

金钟云抬眼看着眼前有些年久失修的建筑，张了张嘴想说什么，却发现嗓子哑得紧，什么话也说不出来。

人最是容易触景生情，金钟云看着看着又想起了以前那段拮据的日子，那种面对未来一片渺茫的压迫感让他有些喘不过气。

放晴了一会儿的天又下起了细细的小雪，几粒雪花落在了金钟云的眼睫上。

金钟云突然感觉很无力，已经好了很多天的发烧似乎又有卷土重来的迹象，他闭上眼睛深吸一口气，压下刚冒头的眩晕感，强迫自己忘掉几个星期前在后台悄悄放弃那份荣誉时的不舍，和在台下为别人鼓掌时心里满满的遗憾。

睁开眼睛就看见曺圭贤站在自己面前看着自己，金钟云对他眨眨眼，提起嘴角对他说：“我没事，就是想起以前了。”

曺圭贤皱着眉一脸“鬼才相信你”地看着金钟云，思考再三才开口道：“哥你……”

金钟云突然听见街角有很多人说话的声音，还没来得及回头，手便被曺圭贤握住了，他抬头对上曺圭贤的眼睛，两人交换了一个眼神，曺圭贤瞟了眼街角后拉着金钟云转身就跑。

细细的小雪像棉絮一样拂过脸颊，金钟云从飘雪的缝隙中看着眼前拉着自己在雪中狂奔的年轻人，恍了神，仿佛白茫茫的天地间只剩下了自己和他。

金钟云不知道曺圭贤要把自己带去哪里，但是突然感觉异常地安心，用力地回握住他的手，加快脚步跟着曺圭贤一起消失在老屋后门前的小巷。

曺圭贤拉着他从原路跑了出去顺便跑过了一个街区，在一个稍微隐蔽的街角停了下来。

金钟云弯腰喘着气，一边想为什么小孩体力这么好，一边疑惑地看着他。

“我不知道那是谁，”曺圭贤理直气壮地摊手道：“我就是不想被其他人看见。”

金钟云心下了然，却还是忍不住吐槽道：“那你跑这么快干什么，哥的体力已经快跟不上你的速度了。”

等了一会儿发现没有回答，金钟云不解地抬起头，然后瞬间落入了一个带着点冰凉的碎雪但很温暖的怀抱。

曺圭贤把头埋在金钟云的围巾里，小声道：“我不想哥被打扰，不想哥被看见。”

金钟云喉头有些发紧，抬手揉了揉小孩的脑袋。

“还有啊，”曺圭贤突然侧头，贴着金钟云的耳廓小声道：“今天哥是陪我出来的，就只能是我的。”

金钟云被耳边突然传来的热气和曺圭贤突如其来的小孩子脾气弄得心里痒痒的，他笑着拍了拍曺圭贤的背，说：“好了好了，是你的，你看我整个人不都是你的了吗？”

雪渐渐变小，天安的街道上人渐渐多了起来，金钟云理了理帽子和口罩，带着曺圭贤在这片老城区漫无目的地散步。

这是与首尔截然不同的小城，厚重的文化底蕴使这里留有不少老城区，它们安安静静地待在时代的角落，在新城区的灯红酒绿与车水马龙之间与世隔绝一般，仿佛被遗忘在了时光里。

金钟云带着曺圭贤穿过了一道公园的正门，边走边说：“这里我小时候经常带着钟真一起来，有时候玩得忘了时间妈妈会从家里急急忙忙赶过来找人。”

金钟云不知道自己心情一好就会无意识地变成话痨，他拉着曺圭贤踏着公园的石板路，仿佛要把自己以前在天安的这小小的公园里发生的所有事都说给他听。

曺圭贤在旁边安安静静地听着，只在金钟云说到自己曾经和父亲尴尬的关系而有点哽咽时握了握他的手，开口道：“没关系的哥，都已经过去了。”

金钟云听后低头吸了吸鼻子，刚想对曺圭贤说些什么时，手被曺圭贤拉着停下了脚步。

看着站在自己面前好像有话对自己说的曺圭贤，金钟云突然有些放空，不知道为什么突然想起了两年前的某一天，那时候他还没有和曺圭贤在一起。

那天久违的一整天都没有通告，刚刚经历了魔鬼行程的成员们基本都窝在宿舍不想动，忘了是谁起得最早拉开了窗帘后兴奋地满屋子叫道：“快起来看外面下雪了！第一场雪啊大发！”

金钟云本来坐在小土地的缸前逗龟，听见这震耳欲聋的一嗓子也没什么兴趣挪窝，坐在隔壁床上看书的金厉旭放下书走到房门口，回头看了看坐在地上盯着小土地一动不动的金钟云，开口询问：“哥你不出去看看吗？”

金钟云懒懒地摇摇头，道：“外面冷死了不想动，厉旭你去和他们看吧。”

金厉旭点了点头就开门出去了，顺便带上了门。

金钟云继续坐在原地，伸出手指戳了戳小土地的背，心想为什么今年冬天它冬眠得这么晚。

门被敲了敲然后打开了，金钟云头也不回地说：“厉旭啊你怎么这么快就回来了？”

“哥是我啊。”

金钟云一听便知是谁，边回头边开口问道：“怎么了，你没有和他们一起出去玩吗？”

扶着门框的曺圭贤摇了摇头，看了看坐在地上的金钟云，又看了看把自己缩在壳里的小土地，道：“那你为什么不出去呢，小土地需要冬眠你就别折腾他了。”

“没大没小，”金钟云从地上站起来拍了拍裤子，道：“太冷了不想出去，而且天安的雪比首尔的好看多了。”

曺圭贤抿了抿嘴，道：“但是那是初雪啊。”

金钟云把摊在床上的漫画书拿起来收进书橱，“初雪又怎么了，你没有……”突然金钟云想到了什么，转头看曺圭贤，问道：“你想看？”

曺圭贤点点头。

还是小孩子啊，金钟云心底涌起了一丝暖意，低头笑了一下，道：“那你怎么不跟着他们一起去？”

站在门口还有点青涩的曺圭贤一时间有些支支吾吾，金钟云也不在意，走上前揉了揉他的头发，道：“你在客厅等我一会儿，我换身衣服。”

首尔的初雪没有天安的下得大，下了几个小时地上只积了薄薄的一层。

金钟云和曺圭贤小心翼翼地躲开围在宿舍楼下的粉丝，穿过后门的一条小巷走到了附近的小公园里。

这个小公园离他们宿舍有一小段距离，平时忙得轮轴转一次也没来过，两个人走着走着便发现走到了湖边。

金钟云站在湖边看着小雪缓缓落在湖面上，余光瞥见曺圭贤好像在看自己，他知道曺圭贤今天不只是想自己陪他出来看雪这么简单，于是便收回目光等着小孩自己开口。

曺圭贤低头用脚扫了扫地上的积雪，轻轻地出声道：“钟云哥。”

“嗯。”金钟云转过身歪着头看他，细碎的小雪落在了曺圭贤鼻尖上，他突然觉得曺圭贤侧脸生得很好看。

曺圭贤藏在围巾里的脸似乎有点泛红，盯着湖面看似有点漫不经心，仔细听声音却有些颤抖地问道：“下初雪的时候，哥一般会做什么？”

“我当时是怎么回答你的？”金钟云想了很久也想不起来那时候对曺圭贤说了什么，转头对上曺圭贤疑惑的眼神，解释道：“就是你告白的时候。”

曺圭贤愣了愣，然后坏笑地眨眨眼，道：“不告诉你，反正哥最后答应我了。”

金钟云翻了个白眼，拿他没辙，但是嘴里不忘吐槽：“你应该庆幸我看过《冬季恋歌》，不然我根本不知道你在说什么。”

“呀！这么火的电视剧哥怎么可能没看过。”

“你哥我当时忙着出道哪有时间看电视剧，唯一看过的几集还是陪我妈看的。”

金钟云边说边拍了拍落在身上的雪，对着曺圭贤道：“走吧，带你往里逛一逛，我记得前面有一个湖。”

铺着薄薄一层积雪的石板路留下了两个人的脚印，很快又被新的落雪覆盖上。

金钟云牵住了曺圭贤的手晃了晃，却没有看他，轻声道：“我今天很开心。”余光瞥见曺圭贤好像松了一口气，于是笑着把他的手举到面前轻轻吻了一下。

谢谢你，金钟云在心里默念。

“哥是你说现在在外面的，你看看你今天第几次了？”曺圭贤不满地捏了捏金钟云的手指。

金钟云笑得眯起了眼睛，耸了耸肩道：“那不管，我今天高兴。”

雪不知道什么时候停了，太阳从云间的缝隙露出了一小块，初冬暖暖的阳光洒了下来，洒在了这一隅小小的公园，洒在了两个人牵着的手上。

“下初雪的时候，哥一般会做什么？”

“我要和某个人在湖边见面。” *

“但是，现在那个人就在我的面前呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> * 来源：《冬季恋歌》台词。
> 
> （意思就是圭用里面的台词告白，云听懂了，用另一句回复，就是答应啦）


End file.
